


The Lies of the Blessed *IwaOi*

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, BAMF Oikawa, F/F, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi, Read by the Author, earth kingdom iwaizumi, fire nation oikawa, im ignoring the air nomad genocide!!!!!, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi is the main focus, pining Oikawa, the tags are being weirddddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Oikawa moves to Iwaizumi's Earth Kingdom home, where his family of noble Fair Nation people will rule. Iwaizumi is completely and totally against the Oikawas......until Oikawa Tooru is the hottest person he's ever seen and takes up for his people. But Tooru is Fire Nation. A bad person. Isn't he? *Avatar AU* (No air nomad genocide)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa was tired of this. Of everything. The constant ache that his back held from carrying this damn family on his back, the pain in his feet from the way he was constantly running the extra mile for this stupid nation. Go to this stupid boring town, Tooru. Go to that rebel-less boring town, Tooru. He was damn tired of it.

“Cheer up, Tooru, dear,” his mother chirps. “We’re moving up!”

Oikawa wanted to snort. “Moving up” sure. Moving up to where? From kissing the Fire Lord’s feet to kissing his ass? His father, a supposed decorated war general (Oikawa had never actually seen his medals or watched him fight so the jury was still out on that one) had been placed into the leadership position of a semi-large Earth Kingdom town. Oikawa was pretty sure he was green color blind as all the shades of green here looked the same. Could one even be just green colorblind? Oikawa found that he didn’t care all that much.

“Where is father?” Oikawa sighs, not bothering to address his mother’s statement. “I haven’t seen him since we got here.”

Oikawa Rei hums a bit as she looks around on their way up to their new house. In Oikawa’s opinion it was more of a morgue but his mother wouldn’t be very happy should he voice such thoughts aloud. “Your father has important things to attend to, he’ll be with us when he can.”

And spirits, if Oikawa didn’t know that phrase by heart. It was one that he’d heard so often. Too often. Sorry Tooru, your father couldn’t make it to your birthday because of important business. Sorry Tooru, your father won’t be able to attend your graduation because he has important Fire Nation business. It often made Oikawa wonder when it was his turn to be important.

“And where’s Hiroko?” he asks, dragging himself out of his thoughts by the ankle. Rei didn’t seem at all worried about her oldest child’s sudden disappearance, and while this was a normal occurrence, Torru wasn’t fond of her nonchalonce.

“Oh, who knows. She’ll find her own way around. She always does,” Rei speaks flippantly and Oikawa feels his eye twitch. 

Yes, she does. She does because you were never around when she was a child and that’s the only way she knows how to be, he thinks bitterly. He knows that the only reason he didn’t turn out the same was because Hiroko didn’t want him to feel the way she felt. Sometimes he wondered if being the golden boy was better or worse than being the eccentric older child.

Oikawa was fairly sure the eccentric older child had never overworked herself into a knee injury. Though she would tell him it was the perfectionist in him, Oikawa still somewhat blamed the ridiculous pressures he was under. “Become the youngest war general in three centuries” were they out of their minds? And yet, Oikawa couldn’t complain. Perhaps he should stitch that on a robe. “Comply don’t complain.” Such a catchy motto for his inner turmoil.

Speaking of his knee, it was beginning to bother him quite a bit. He would never tell his mother that though, she’d have a saber-cow if she thought him to be harming his future. So, he kept his mouth shut and ignored the piercing pain that travelled through his knee every time he put pressure on that leg. The guards had yet to notice, though Oikawa wasn’t surprised. They had yet to look at him directly, let alone look at his closely enough to notice his very slight limp. A limp his mother wouldn’t even notice.

As they walked through the town, an action Oikawa didn’t know why they were taking as they didn’t really need to walk through the town, Oikawa looked around with boredom weighing in his mind. He assumed it was his mother’s odd way of intimidating the people. 

It didn’t seem to be working. The townspeople seemed more annoyed by the traffic than anything else. There was a group of boys their age that seemed to curl their lips at the family in near perfect unison, a reaction Oikawa had come to expect. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be impressed by their synchronization though. One of them was quite cute in Oikawa’s opinion. He averted his eyes. Don’t make eye contact. Don’t stare. Don’t show emotion. Not in front of mother and father. Wait until you’re in your room or Hiroko’s. Don’t ice your knee until nobody else can see. Don’t show pain unless you are completely alone. Never let them see.

These are the words Oikawa had lived by for a long time. He’d learned long ago that having an actual personality was a punishable offense. Smiling? Weak. Anger? Weak. Weak, weak, weak. All of it. Every emotion. Oikawa was tired. And that was weak and so nobody could know.

“Tooru, dear, dinner is at eight. Wander around as you please but take a guard or two with you,” Rei tells her son as she walks away. Oikawa hums his reply, gesturing with one finger for the guard at his left to follow him as he disappears down some random hallway of the mansion they’d just reached. The guard struggles to keep up with Oikawa as he winds around corners quickly. In ten minutes, Oikawa had lost him and was on his way to the town once more.

As he walked, he snagged a green cloak from a store. Oikawa threw it on and weaved through people as he walked. Nobody parted for him or stared as he passed. Oikawa found that he liked it. People grunted and glared when he ran into them on accident and it made a grin spread across Oikawa’s face. Perhaps his sudden giddiness was the reason that he ran smack into two boys his age, sending one of them to the ground. “Shit! Sorry, are you okay?” the brunet asks, extending his hand to the pink haired boy on the ground. Oikawa distantly wondered how he’d gotten his hair that color.

The boy groans a bit as he accepts the hand and gets his feet under him. Looking up, his eyes widen in unison with the OIkawa’s. This was one of the boys who he’d seen on his way to the mansion. “Hey! You’re-”

“Trying not to draw attention!” Oikawa hisses, dragging both boys into an alley. “I’ll pay you a thousand gold pieces right now if you keep your mouth shut!”

“Deal,” the one with the messy, dark brown hair says immediately. His pink haired counterpart slaps his arm. “Ow, don’t be a dick.”

“Dude! That’s Oikawa Tooru! He’s the general’s son!”

“I’m aware. He just offered us money. Did you hit your head when you fell?”

Oikawa snickers. “Uh, yeah, just call me Toki or something if you need to. I really don’t want my mother finding out that I ditched the guard and came here.”

“Why did you?” Pinky seemed annoyed at Eyebrows, who didn’t seem to care one bit about who Oikawa was. A welcome change on his part. “I figured you and your family would stay in the mansion.”

“Mother and Father probably will. They’re sticks in the mud in my opinion. My sister probably snuck off forever ago, she’s probably here too,” Oikawa replies flippantly. “Are you gonna tell me your names or….?”

Pinky crosses his arms and leans into Oikawa’s personal space. He had mud on his cheek. “And how do we know you won’t lock us up once you’ve learned them?!”

Oikawa raises one dainty eyebrow and slides to the side so that Pinky’s frankly disgusting breath was no longer brushing along his cheeks. “Why would I? Also, you do realize that I don’t need your names to have you arrested right? If I wanted you locked up you would be by now.”

Pinky huffs and backs away. “Well, I’m still not-”

“My name is Matsukawa Issei and he’s Hanamaki Takahiro,” Eyebrows says, cutting Pinky off mid-sentence.

“MATSUN!”

Matsukawa rolls his eyes. “Suck it up, Makki. He would’ve found out from someone else.”

“He’s right,” Oikawa shrugs. Makki grumbles and slides down to the floor. Oikawa hums as he wipes off his hands and walks back toward the street. “Well, I’m running on borrowed time at the moment, so I’ll be going before the guards come searching. Lovely meeting you!”

Makki muttered something in return that Oikawa elected to ignore as it sounded insulting. He spends the next twenty minutes wandering around and buying random foods that weren’t available in the Fire Nation. None of the foods tried to burn his tongue off, something Oikawa enjoyed immensely. He wasn’t very fond of spicy foods. For the most part, the town was nice. Boring as all get out, but nice. 

Most of the people were nice, though that was largely because they didn’t realize him to be a firebender. The streets were fairly clean, and the food was good. The one thing that Oikawa didn’t quite seem to get was the lack of noise. There was hardly any chatter, no laughter, and no music. He’d lived in many Earth Kingdom towns and there’d always been music. It was a part of their lifestyle. He’d soon find out why, following the crowd as they all walked in the same direction.

As they drew closer, Oikawa could make out the sound of shouting. Angry shouting. “What’s going on?” he asks the person next to him, who was tall enough to see over the crowd. 

The man sighs. “Kyotani bumped into a Fire Nation soldier and refused to apologise. Again.”

“This is the third time this month,” a woman sighs. “They keep picking fights with him because he’s the only one who’ll fight back.” Oikawa felt his metaphorical hackles rise and he pushed his way through the crowd, not bothering to apologize or ask for the people to move politely. 

Once he’d made his way to the center, he grasped the arm of the Fire Nation man who was swinging. “Stand down,” he hisses, loud enough for everyone to hear. The crowd quiets in shock and confusion. The soldiers - three of them - face him, the hood of his cloak shading his face and hiding him from recognition. Out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa spots Makki, Matsun, the cute boy from earlier, and another boy push their way to the front.

“And who are you to be giving orders to us, boy?” the soldier sneers, wrenching his arm from Oikawa’s grasp.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and sweeps a hand through his hair, throwing his hood back. The guards stager back, eyes widening. “Oikawa Tooru,” he says, a poisoned honey lacing his tone. “Care to explain why you’re attacking citizens?”

“He attacked first!” One of the guards, a female this time, shouts.

Oikawa laughs humorlessly. “Did he now? Well, I’ve asked around and I’m afraid everyone else has quite the different story. Did any of you see this teenager attack these soldiers without reason?” he asks, turning his back to the soldiers to address the crowd. All of them shake their heads, openly gaping at Oikawa.

“Sir, he refused to apologise!” 

Oikawa whips around, spinning on his non-injured leg. His cape flutters. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that we were eight years old! Would you like to schedule nap time as well? Perhaps snack time? I don’t give a damn what he did. Should any citizen do a damn thing outside of the actual law, not something that simply hurts your fragile ego, the correct course of action is to apprehend them without harming them and take them to holding. Then you will report to your commanding officer, which is me as of two hours ago, for final judgement. Should I even hear a rumor of you beating a citizen again, I’ll have your heads. Do I make myself clear?”

The three soldiers grit their teeth and lower their eyes. “Yes, sir.”

The Earth Kingdom teen hadn’t moved from where he was sitting on the ground as Oikawa walked over and extended his hand. The boy sneers and gets up on his own. “I didn’t need your help,” he growls.

Oikawa retracts his hand calmly and unclasps his cloak, folding it over his arm. “I’m sure you didn’t, however my actions were to benefit everyone. Not just you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” With that, Oikawa makes his way back to the mansion, giving his cloak to a poor looking pregnant woman as he goes.


	2. Chapter 2

He’d been walking for maybe ten minutes when a tall Fire Nation teen wearing nice clothes and sporting a nasty case of bed head ran up to Oikawa. “Um, can I help you?” he asks, stopping his walk to allow the other to catch his breath. He seemed to have been running after him for a while.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, my family is ranked right under yours in the local hierarchy. Saw the little show back there,” Rooster Head says, panting a bit.

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. So this was the son of Father’s new advisor. Interesting. “I wouldn’t call it a show, but it’s nice to meet you Kuroo-kun. Am I to expect you at dinner tonight?”

Kuroo snorts, ignoring the Earth Kingdom citizens who were lingering around them. “Are you gonna drop the pompous brat shit?”

“I don’t act like a pompous anything! Fuck you!” Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms across his chest. Kuroo cackles, a truly horrid noise to be honest. “Did you want something or did you just want to get on my nerves. You’re doing a truly lovely job at that, by the way.”

Kuroo snickers. “Maybe the pompous thing isn’t an act.” Oikawa begins to walk away, Kuroo following after him. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Flattykawa.”

“Excuse me?!” Oikawa shrieks, stopping in his tracks and shoving one finger into Kuroo’s chest.

“You know, cause you have no ass,” Kuroo replies calmly, as if he couldn’t sense his impending doom. “Anyways, I just wanted to introduce myself and invite you to this thing I’m holding with a few friends.”

Oikawa pulls his hand back to his side and shifts his weight a bit. All the walking and turning that had happened today was really messing with his knee. There wasn’t a chance in hell he’d let Kuroo know that, though. “You don’t seem like the type to have friends. You’re far too annoying.”

“Ow,” Kuroo replies dryly. “Look, I’m not going to force you to come or anything but here. This is the time and address if you do want to come. Just knock and someone’ll come get you.”

Oikawa hums absentmindedly as he takes the paper. Slipping it into the leather pocket on the side of his brown belt that rested over his deep maroon button up, he speaks, “Thank you, I guess. I do have to be going now so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Gotcha. I’ll see you around, Flattykawa,” Kuroo purrs as he walks away and Oikawa contemplates murder. 

It doesn’t take a lot longer to reach his new house. His mother was already waiting at the top of the steps, the tapping of her foot and set of her mouth letting Oikawa know that this wasn’t going to be a very pleasant talk. “Oikawa Tooru you had better count yourself lucky that you weren’t injured,” she seethes. “Do you know how dangerous it is in town?! Those people are so simple! They could take advantage of your injured state!”

Oikawa’s fists clench. “Yes, Mother. Sorry, Mother.”

Rei’s face softens. “You understand, don’t you Tooru? You can’t be putting your future in jeopardy! The fate of our great nation rests on your shoulders.”

“Yes, Mother.” He needed to find Hiroko. Rei smiles and pats her son on the cheek before walking away. Oikawa instantly rushes off to where his mother had indicated the bedrooms were earlier, ignoring the severe pain in his right knee. Hiroko found him in the end.

“Tooru? What happened?”

“Mother. Future.” Was all he mumbled before sliding down the wall to the floor, relieving the pressure on his knee.

Hiroko doesn’t question it, just sits next to him. “Sorry, otouto. I should’ve been there. How’s your head?”

Oikawa really didn’t know how she didn’t. He hadn’t even known his head was hurting until she’d said something. “Achey. So’s my knee.” Hiroko never asked about his knee - she knew how much he hated it - but he knew that’s what she was truly concerned about. 

“Dinner should help.”

“I don’t see how.”

“I meant help me. You don’t complain when you’re stuffing your face.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Sorry, otouto. I’m not into incest.”

“EW!”

“You started it.”

“I did NOT!”

~*~

After dinner, a horridly boring affair save for Hiroko purposely spilling sparking water onto the table when Rei was hounding Oikawa about his studies, the brunet takes the piece of paper out of his belt. Ten, the garden house. Oikawa didn’t even know there was a garden. But he was going. If only to spite his mother. Not that his mother could ever find out, but it was the thought that counts. It was nine thirty now so it was probably best that he change and get going soon.

Oikawa makes his way to his room, Hiroko had shown him where to go, and changes into slightly baggy, grey, cloth pants that clung to his ankles and hid the bandages he’d wrapped around his knee for support. He slips on a simple red cloth shirt that had sleeves that were a bit too long and pooled around his wrists. 

As Oikawa wasn’t aware that there was a garden, he had no idea where said garden was. Nor did he know where to find the garden house. Were garden houses in the garden? Or were they off of his property? Oikawa had no idea and thus did what he usually did when he didn’t know what to do. He took a wild fucking guess.

And because he took a wild fucking guess, Oikawa didn’t find the garden house for forty minutes. Meaning, he knocked on the door at ten twenty and Kuroo was surprised to see him. “You actually showed up,” he drawls, leaning against the doorway.

“I figured that I should considering you likely have no actual friends,” Oikawa sniffs in return. Kuroo cackles and moves aside to let Oikawa enter.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Kuroo did in fact have friends and those friends happened to be the group that Oikawa had seen earlier. Makki and Mattsun were the only ones whose names he knew other than Kuroo. In total there were seven people there - including Oikawa - and they were all boys. Which was fine by Oikawa, he rarely interacted with females that he wasn’t directly related to. 

Makki and Mattsun were seated at the table along with the cute boy, who upon closer inspection had short, spiky dark brown hair and olive green eyes. In the corner was a small boy with shoulder length, pudding-esque hair who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here and in the center of the room was a beefy teen with short brown hair and brown eyes who was staring Oikawa down. 

“Uh, hi?” the brunet says, giving Beefy an odd look.

“My name is Daichi Sawamura,” he says in response, holding out one hand. It was rare that Oikawa shook hands with people. It wasn’t the customary greeting in the Fire Nation and to be frank, his mother thought it to be below people of their standing. “Your name is Oikawa Tooru, right?”

Oikawa extends his hand, grinning as he imagines the way his mother would pale. “It is.” 

“The grumpy one is Iwaizumi Hajime and the shorter grumpy one is Kozume Kenma,” Kuroo adds, pointing to the teens in question. Iwaizumi scoffs while Kozume holds up one hand, showing the other the middle finger.

“Nice to meet you all. Now, Rooster Head, is there an actual reason you asked me to come or have we been gathered to sit in a circle and sing kumbaya?” Oikawa asks as he sits on the top of the table next to Makki. He and Mattsun snorted in response.

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “And if I don’t have a reason? Perhaps I just wanted my friends to hang out?”

“I wasn’t aware that I had agreed to be your friend. I simply showed up out of pity,” Oikawa lies. Kuroo knew he was lying and snickers in response, his laughter melding with that of the Terror Twins - as Oikawa had dubbed them - who were leaning close. 

Makki throws an arm around Oikawa, drawing a disgruntled noise from the brunet, and pulls him close. “Are you always this charming?”

“I make a point to be,” Oikawa returns, a small smile on his face. Daichi joins in on the laughter this time and Oikawa’s smile grows. Friends. He’d never had friends before. Playmates, sure, but they never truly wanted to be around him.

The next few moments are spent talking about random, meaningless things. Kozume and Iwaizumi said very little, but they didn’t seem to be talkative people normally so Oikawa let the matter drop. The conversation topics ranged from the Fire Nation to mole-birds and were all very interesting but Oikawa couldn’t help but notice the way they were speaking.

He sighs. “Spirits, you don’t have to walk on eggshells, you know.” They all look at him blankly. “Look, the Fire Lord is a dick. I know that, I’m not blind. So you can stop pretending to be okay with his bullshit.”

“Aren’t you training to be a general in the war?” Iwaizumi points out, raising his eyebrow in a move that had no right to be so attractive.

Oikawa makes a face. “Yes, I am. Doesn’t mean he’s not a dick. I said what I said.”

“Here here!” Makki and Mattsun chorus, raising imaginary glasses. Oikawa laughs a bit and lays back against the table, ignoring the way Iwaizumi’s eyes were focused on him the best he could. It was very hard, Iwaizumi had an oddly hypnotic gaze despite his burly exterior.

Makki took Oikawa’s words to heart, loudly announcing his own personal thoughts on the Fire Lord and the war. Daichi and Iwaizumi seemed to be the only ones who were hesitant to come forth with their own opinions, even Kozume had spoken up a few times. Oikawa suspected that the sake Kuroo was bringing out would loosen their tongues.

Mattsun hooked his arm through Oikawa’s and they downed a cap full of sake together. After a few capfuls, Oikawa’s shoulders began to lose a tension he hadn’t even known they’d carried. His voice grows louder than it’d ever been in a casual setting and his laughter carries throughout his entire body since the first time since he was a child. As he opened up more, his focus sharpened although that hardly made sense. Perhaps it was because the louder he laughed and the wider he smiled, the more he could sense Iwaizumi’s eyes on him.

“Hey, Oiks,” Kuroo calls, giggling as he leans against the wall next to Kozume.

Oikawa didn’t bother saying anything about the nickname. “Hm?” Kuroo stumbles over and leans on the table. 

“What’s your girlfriend’s name again?”

The Fire Nation boy raises an eyebrow, questioning the other’s sanity and ability to hold his sake. “I don’t have one, idiot. I’m not even into girls.” Kuroo cackles at this for reasons that were far behind Oikawa’s understanding. At this point, he was done trying to understand the boy. Kozume seemed to be the only person who was able to anyhow.

“Oikawa,” Kozuma speaks up suddenly, the first time he’d spoken to the fire nation teen directly. Oikawa hums a bit and tilts his head to the side, enjoying the faint buzz. “Why do you act like that?”

Oikawa quickly sobers, narrowing his eyes at the other as his feet stop their swinging. “Excuse me?”

Kozume raises an eyebrow. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. You have masks. One for every type of person you meet. One for Kuroo, one for Makki, one for the guards. I’d venture to say you have one even for your family. So the question stands to be, why?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Oikawa replies, voice a cold kindness paired with eyes of steel. “And I don’t exactly appreciate you psychoanalyzing me.”

Iwaizumi watches idly as all of the progress Oikawa had made through the night goes down the drain. His shoulders remain military tense and his eyes return to scanning exits and personnel every few moments. His laughs regain that metallic fakeness and his smile turns sour along the edges. “Relax, Shittykawa. You’re being weird,” the earth bender grunts.

It had the intended effect. Oikawa squawks. “Wha- Iwa-chan! Mean!”

Iwaizumi glares. “Don’t call me that!”

“I’ll do what I want!”


End file.
